Bow
There are currently ten types of bows in Middle-Earth. These are the Mallorn Bow, Galadhrim Bow, High Elven Bow, Bow of Mirkwood, Orc Bow, Black Uruk-Hai Bow, Utumno Bow, Bow of Harad, Rohirric Bow and the Gondorian Bow. The bows behave just like the vanilla Minecraft bow, but with varying loading speed, power, and durability. Oftentimes certain mobs in this mod will be equipped with a type of bow as their weapon. These mobs include Rohirrim archers, Gondor archers, Rangers of the North, and Wood-Elf scouts. Some mobs (particularly the Elves) will use a bow for long range combat and switch to a melee weapon during close combat. In addition, there is a different variant of the bow in this mod. See crossbows for more information. In Beta 21, all the bows already in the mod were changed to longbows, and some factions (i.e. Gondor and Rohan) received new longbows. However, the change to longbows did not change the strength of the bows from what it was before. Crafting Recipes Elvish Bows TThe Mallorn Bow can only be crafted on the Galadhrim Crafting Table, not on a High Elven Crafting Table using three string and three Mallorn sticks. It has a slight range bonus and slightly better enchantability compared to the standard wooden bow. The Galadhrim Bow is crafted on a Galadhrim Crafting Table using three string and three iron ingots. Compared to the standard wooden bow, it has a longer range bonus as well as a moderate damage bonus, a greater durability and slightly better enchantability. The High Elven Bow is crafted on High Elven Crafting Table using 3 string and three iron ingots. It's stats are identical to Galadhrim Bow, but the texture is different. The Bow of Mirkwood can only be crafted on a Wood-Elven Crafting Table using three string and three sticks. This bow has a range bonus similar to the Galadhrim Bow, but its enchantability bonus is higher and its draw speed is also faster than any other bow in the game. Orc Bows The Orc Bow can only be crafted on a Morgul Crafting Table using three String and three Orc steel ingots. This bow has a damage bonus similar to that of the Galadhrim Bow. The Black Uruk-Hai Bow is used by Black Uruk-Hai Archers crafted on a Morgul Crafting Table using three String and three Black Uruk Steel. It has the reload time of Bow of Mirkwood and the damage of Bow of Harad. The Utumno Bow is used by the Utumno Orcs and Tormented Elves. It cannot be crafted, but it has a more powerful attack than any other bow in the mod. Bows of Men The Bow of Harad is used by the Near Haradrim, and can only be crafted on a Near Harad Crafting Table. The recipe is the same (three sticks and three string). It has a very slow loading time compared to other bows, but it is more powerful. The Rohirric Bow is used by Rohirrim Archer and can be crafted on a Rohirric Crafting Table using three string and three sticks. It's is equivalent to an Orc Bow in stats. The Gondorian Bow is used by Gondor Archers, Rangers of the North and Rangers of Ithilien, and can be crafted on a Gondorian Crafting Table and Ranger Crafting Table using three string and three sticks. It's damage is equivalent to Bow of Harad, but reload time is a bit faster. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Items